Begining To Notice
by America96
Summary: No one ever notices Canada. Prussia screwed up everything. The two meet by chance, what will become of them? Can they figure it out together? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I woke up last monday and was like I _have _to write a CanadaXPrussia fanfiction! Well, I was and still am having Major writers block on my other ongoing fanfiction so what the heck, I thought, why not write a short one chapter Fanfic about Prussia and Canada? Well, that was how it started out, but after I began writing it I was like crap theres no way this is going to end up being one chapter...so im just gonna see where this goes.**

Canada sighed, he'd been forgotten again. A few weeks ago, Canada decided to stop coming to the meetings just to see if someone would notice and maybe then they would pay more attention to him. His plan obviously wasn't going as planned; he seemed to have become more forgotten if that was even possible. France had noticed he was gone, but then the reason France had noticed at all was because he had raised Canada and that was only part of the reason. France had been recently dumped by England, which left him with more time to spend with Canada. So about a week and half after Canada stopped coming France came to visit him.

"Canada, do you think that you'll come back to the meetings soon?" France asked him. He thought Canada had been sick and wasn't feeling well enough to go to the meetings. He was totally oblivious to the real reason of Canada's seclusion.

"Really, Papa, would anyone care if I just didn't come anymore?"

"Of course they would!" France stared at Canada and was about to say more, but Canada's small voice beat him to it.

"Do they even know that I haven't been there? Does anyone even realize I'm there, when I'm at the meetings? Papa, if you were still with England would you have even noticed?" Canada asked his voice was small, but it was clearly angry and sad.

Canada still remembered how much it hurt when France had left leaving those questions unanswered. He noticed everybody and he knew more about them than most of them realized, but no one even noticed Canada. As much as Canada wanted to deny it, his life pretty much sucked; he was just a nonexistent being.

The subway he was on slid to a stop. Canada didn't bother looking up, since there were still two more stations before it was his turn to get off. France didn't visit anymore and he tried not to let it bother him; he didn't want it to bother him. Canada might have been angered that no one noticed him, but he wasn't wallowing in self-pity it was the one thing he wouldn't allow. He had to find a way to either move on or get noticed; he was just biding his time and letting his pent up anger fade. Well, Canada thought, at least it couldn't get worse than this. Of course we all know what happens when someone says or thinks that, it gets worse! People began filing onto the subway and finding places to sit. As it was a totally drunk, annoying, asshole sat down next to Canada, but that wasn't the worst part, he was sitting on Canada's hand. Yes, Canada, it can get worse.

* * *

Prussia chugged what seemed to be his 50th beer. He cursed and stared at the bottle. It's all _your_ friggin' fault! It was a thought he directed at the bottle and threw it with all his drunken might. He watched as it shattered against the old graffiti wall, but he was too close and the shards flew back, cutting his face. He liked it though, he _deserved _it. It was His fault not anyone or anything else's. He screwed up everything, he messed it all up and he knew there was no way to fix it. She'd made her choice and he knew she wasn't going to change her mind. But he wanted her, he needed her, he knew everything about her and she was all he ever wanted, because he loved her! Why hadn't he just _**told**_ her? Now, _he_ had her, that uptight, self-righteous bastard who was nothing, but a loser! She was everything Prussia had ever truly wanted, but that damned bastard had her now. What did she even see in _him_? Prussia knew what she saw and that was what was haunting him, when he thought of what had gone down tonight and of her with that guy his eyes clouded in unsustainable anger and pain. Prussia leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and slid to the ground. He opened his eyes as something poked his hand, a large, sharp shard of his beer bottle lay underneath his palm. He picked it up and stared at it. A single tear drop fell on the shard and Prussia closed his fist, letting it cut deep into his flesh. It distracted him from the internal torment for a moment, but as quickly as it came it was gone. He shivered and stood up, letting the glass shard drop breaking it further. He began walking toward the nearest liquor store in hope of finding the bottom of the bottle rather than sitting there wishing to find the bottom of the endless black hole of torment he found himself in now.

Once he had successfully found a good bottle of alcohol, he had wondered aimlessly until he ended up at the subway station. He knew he must be really bad off since he had no idea what he was drinking and he had opened the bottle before he'd even left the store. He was sickened by himself and all that made him want to do was down another bottle of alcohol.

"Immm awsum…not mattrr" He muttered slurring his words more because of the hurt he felt rather than being drunk. As a matter of fact he wasn't as drunk as he wished and managed to think of a way to get to his little brother, Germanys house. He didn't want to go home and face his problems. It wasn't good to run from them, but he knew that they'd be there in the morning along with the worst hangover ever, so he didn't think twice about it. Prussia stumbled onto the subway and sat in the closest open seat he could find. There was a tiny squeak from next to him, but he didn't let himself be bothered by it.

**Hehehe im really horrible, i love putting cliffhangers. Poor Canadia! lol ;P Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Admire You

"Umm…excuse me?" Prussia glanced over toward where the faint voice was coming from and didn't see anything there at first. Then he focused on the almost invisible person next to him and what he saw of the kid, surprised and extremely pissed him off. He had deep, deep sea blue eyes that were haunted by a sadness and anger that hid itself so well no one would notice, but somehow Prussia could see that clearly. What pissed him off was that while the eyes screamed at him, the voice and actions of their owner were quiet, hesitant, and fearful. The kid shrunk back at Prussia's blatant stare, becoming even more timid and scared, which further angered the Prussian.

"What?" Prussia snapped at him. Canada gulped, how in the world was he going to tell Prussia to get off his hand? This was Prussia he was talking to; the one person Canada most looked up too. Prussia got everybody to notice him; it was a character trait Canada couldn't hope to possess and he admired that Prussia for it. He was pathetic; he couldn't even bring himself to say something about his hand, something so simple.

"I…umm…n…never mind." Canada murmured almost too quiet for Prussia to hear.

"Just fuckin' spit it out!" Prussia yelled. People like this kid made him extremely mad. They couldn't do anything for themselves, never voiced their own opinions, went along with whatever someone _else_ wanted, they were too afraid to be loud enough to be heard, and always got pushed around. If only they had enough courage to speak out they could change their entire miserable life, but none of them ever seemed to realize that they didn't have to be trampled on and it seriously pissed off Prussia.

"I…umm…you…" the kid mumbled, and then took a breath. "You're sitting on my hand!" Prussia glanced down, then glanced back at the kid. Canada braced himself, he hadn't seen enough of Prussia to predict what he was going to do or say.

"Oh…well, why the hell didn't you just say so?" Prussia said getting off the kid's hand. I mean really, he thought, was it _that_ hard to tell someone that they freaking sat on your hand? He was too tired to muster up really irritation at the kid, not to mention sitting on someone's hand was very unawesome, so he thought he'd let it go for now.

"Who are you anyway?" Prussia asked, hoping to get his mind off of other things, because regretfully he still wasn't drunk enough and the bottle was empty. For once he cursed his high tolerance for alcohol.

"I…I'm Canada." Canada told him and as always Kumajirou asked him who he was. Canada sighed knowing that if his own stuffed animal didn't own him, then there was no way someone like Prussia knew who he was.

"Oh, so you're Canada, I was wondering when I'd get to meet you." Prussia said.

"Real…really? I…I didn't think someone like you would really even take an interest in someone like me." Canada said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, umm…you know…someone a…awesome." Canada mumbled out, a slow blush creeping over his cheeks. Wow, you could barely muster up the courage to tell him that he was sitting on your hand, but you could easily tell him he is awesome, seriously, Canada thought.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Awesome?" A peculiar look came over his face and he burst out laughing.

"W… well, you…you always say that you're awesome, w…when you talk at the World Conferences and I…I just figured if you say it so much then it must be true." Canada was bright red now and completely embarrassed.

"Of course, I am the awesome Prussia!" He laughed, but he sobered up thinking of what had happened tonight. "Don't be so naïve, kid. I'm not awesome, I've always been a screw up to the point that I'm a dying nation now, and she…"

Canada watched wide eyed as he trailed off, he'd seen Prussia considerably brightened at mention of him being awesome and then just as suddenly all the light in his crimson eyes flickered out. Then there was all this stuff about _not_ being awesome, and it was as if everything Canada had ever known had just been thrown out the window.

"No! You are awesome! You're confident, you don't care what people think, you do whatever you want and say whatever you want, you're fearless and brave _and_ caring, and you…you even seem to remember people like me who are nobodies! So don't stop saying it, because the moment you stop saying it, you start to stop believing it, and the moment you stop believing it, it starts to stop being true!" Canada shouted; his chest heaving and eye's wide. Then suddenly he slumped down, completely shocked and drained by his outburst.

"Why do you even care?" Prussia spit back. No one ever really cared, they would say something like this, and then forget about it and stop caring the second they stepped away. Even his brother was tired of Prussia's idioticness, and tended to forget Prussia focus on his freaking Italian boyfriend.

"B…because," Canada reverted back to his normal self, today had not been going as planned. "I admire you. You have a personality everyone notices and _**wish**_ I had that. I want to be as confident and awesome as you are."

Prussia just stared at him, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Ah, Birdie." He said, leaning back to look at the subway ceiling. This kid was definitely something, even if the kid himself didn't realize it.

**Yay! Update done! Woot! And i guess there wasnt anyone else on the subway, cause no one notice this whole argument/thing going on.**

**A special thanks to my only two reviewesr: rose thourn and Locked Butterfly!**

**I would also like to thank all my fallowers and favoriters you guys have no idea how much it means to me!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Dream

**Ok, I know it's been awhile and to make up for it, I made this chapter longer than I usually make them. Cut me some slack though, I was very busy! School starting in three days and I had to go school shopping and my younger sister and my three little brothers had fooball(that is America football to all you non Americans) and I had regestration and well you most likey dont care, sooo here's the chapter.**

**Oh by the way this fanfic is NOT historically accurate!**

* * *

Canada stared at the sleeping nation on his couch, beer cans surrounding him and he was snoring. Canada couldn't fall asleep thanks to that. He sighed, once he'd seen the blood on Prussia's hand he'd flipped out and dragged him to his house since it was close by. As soon as they arrived, Canada had promptly taken over cleaning out Prussia's cuts, while he continued to drink himself into a stupor. Thank goodness America had brought beer the last time he came over; otherwise Canada would have had a very irritable nation on his hands.

Now though, Prussia was passed out and a really sorry sight. Canada wasn't quite sure what to do with him. Well, it might be easier to just call Germany, I guess, Canada thought and picked up his phone.

"Hallo?" a gruff, clearly peeved voice answered. Canada glanced at the clock on the wall and gulped he hadn't bothered to check what time it was. He was tempted to just hang up the phone at that.

"Umm…excuse me..., Mr. Germany, sir?" Canada whispered. He was so quiet that his voice didn't even shake.

"Hallo?! Speak up I cannot hear you." Germany barked, his voice came out harsher than intended, but he'd been up late that night working and then he had just managed to fall asleep, Italy had come in complaining about monsters. It felt as though he'd only been asleep for a few minutes, when his phone rang waking him up yet again, so he wasn't in a really good mood and he was rather irritated by the person on the other end of the phone.

Canada really did hang up then.

"Maple hockey…" Canada whispered. He'd just have to figure out what to do with Prussia tomorrow. He went to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket that was red with, of course, a maple leaf on it. He was laying the blanket over Prussia when the nation rolled over and whisper. Canada couldn't hear him, so he leaned in to try and hear what he was mumbling.

"Hungary…" Prussia whispered. Canada was confused, was he hungry? Why would he whisper about that in his sleep? Then Prussia reached out, grabbing Canada and pulling him into his chest. Canada's eyes widened and his cheeks went entirely red. Please let go, please let go, was the only thing going through his head as he tried to slip out of Prussia arms. "I love you…"

Canada went still, he'd been freaking out, trying to get out of Prussia's embrace with little success, when Prussia mumbled those three words. The awesome nation Prussia was in love? With who? Canada was still trying to put the pieces together, when Prussia answered the question for him. "I do, Hungary, I love you."

Hungary, duh! Canada thought. It made sense now, what he was whispering about and everything he'd ever seen of Prussia as well. Was this what he was upset about? Had she rejected him or laughed at him? Or was Prussia afraid of telling her, so he felt like he was unawesome, because of that? Canada's thoughts were interrupted by Prussia squeezing him tighter, and pulling him closer. Canada tried to get free, but after about 25 minutes he gave up and settled for making himself as comfortable as he could and he tried to relax enough to fall asleep. It's funny, he thought, how comfortable this actually is…and he fell asleep and slept better than he had in a long time.

* * *

He was dreaming and somewhere in his mind he knew that, but he ignored that. Why couldn't he have a nice dream? It started off as a memory, a memory of a day when everything was right in the world.

_She held his hand, as they lay in the meadow where they first met, she was singing. It was a rather dramatic song, but when she sang it quietly. It was simple and soft sounding. _

_"What are you singing?" he asked her._

_"Ellopták szívemet." She said softly. "A beautiful piece."_

_"Yes, beautiful." Prussia whispered as he stared at her face. She blushed when she noticed him staring. He clearly wasn't speaking of the song. She looked away, anywhere but his eyes. She loved his eyes, they entrapped her in his gaze, fascinating and striking. Such a clichéd moment, but it was wonderful. She was happy, her best friend was with her and though it seemed at the time that her world was falling apart, Gilbert was there, the one thing that wouldn't change. He grounded her._

_ Gilbert smiled she was so beautiful, he loved her and, well, it didn't matter if she loved him or not, because she was here, here with him. Oh, God, he loved her, she was perfect and amazing and, and so much more. He wanted her, so bad, but he didn't have the courage to tell her. He could see himself telling her, he could see himself in the future, proposing to her, having a family, and living a happily ever after, like a fairy tale. He was content with today, and they were happy._

_The dream changed and he was standing in the same field, but this time it was set up for a wedding. He was standing at the alter and Elizabeta was in a lovely white dress, she looked stunning and Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off her. She was to be his wife, he had gotten the courage, he told her and proposed, she's said yes. Rose petals seemed to float down around her and she smiled up at him, showing that she truly loved him. When she was close enough, he held out his hand and offered it to her. She took one hand from the arrangement of flowers in her hand and grasped his firmly. He pulled her closer, and stared into her deep, jade green eyes that just liquefied his heart. He placed his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her, and she dropped her bouquet. Their lips were so close and just about to brush, and her bouquet hit the floor. The dream shattered. He was alone, she was gone, the flowers dead and the field cloaked in darkness._

_They were near the stream; it was the last day things were alright. It was late afternoon and the sun was filtered through the trees. They were marching downstream, Gilbert tossing rocks every down and then. It was a quiet day, when either one of them or both of them had so much on their minds that they just needed to take a walk and think about it all. There wasn't any talking, just a peaceful silence. Then Eliza just stopped and stared at Gilbert intensely, full of apprehension._

_"Gil…" She whispered. He turned and waited, knowing that she had something big to say. "I…I"_

_"Take a breath and relax, Eliza. I'm your friend and I will never judge you." Gilbert smiled, hoping it would calm her down, while wishing she would just know that he loved her._

_"I'm…" She gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."_

_Gilbert's jaw dropped and he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, forcing all his air out. She kept on talking, nervously, gesturing with her hands, clearly horrified by his reaction, which was almost not a reaction at all. He just stood there and stared. She was telling him about how her country wasn't down well and that her neighboring country wasn't either and that they had come to the agreement of marriage as a solution to their country's problems. Nether of the two to be wed were happy about the agreement, but they didn't have much of a choice. _

_"Is it that bastard?! Austria?" Gilbert stalked away, with a ready to kill look on his face. Hungary grabbed his arm._

_"Gilbert, wait! Listen, hear me out!" She was frantic, he had to listen. He wouldn't though; all he could think about was showing that totally unawesome bastard that this was _**no**_ solution. "Gilbert this was __my__ idea!"_

_He turned and stared at her. She…she wanted to get married? But why…why hadn't she asked him? He would have married her no questions asked. Of course, that was unethical considering Austria was right next to her and Prussia wasn't even touching her.(_He's thinking about the actual Land, the countries!_) But he was her best friend, he loved her, he would've done anything to help her, would even give his life for her. "Why __**him**__ of all people?"_

_"Gilbert…" She said slowly._

_"Why not me?" He was angry and she didn't deserve it, but he wanted to be mad at her._

_"Gilbert, be serious. How well is your country doing right now?" She asked. Prussia gulped, she had a point, his land was continuing to shrink almost every day. The only reason he was still fine and healthy today was, because he was attached to West. "Please, Gilbert understand-"_

_"Just shut up! Go away, just fucking leave! Go run to your fiancée!" Gilbert sneered, it was harsh and cold and he hated himself, but his body was frozen to the spot he couldn't move and he just wanted to be alone. He nearly died as he watched her run father and father away, back to the bastard. When she was gone his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his soul seemed to wither and die right there. _

_"Hungary, I love you." He held his face in his hands. "I do, Hungary, I love you."_

_He had apologized, the first thing the next morning and they had gotten back on good terms. He was determined to spend the last few months of her unmarried days on good terms with her. They seemed to have completely forgotten that day by the time the wedding came. After that it went downhill, Hungary had asked Prussia to give her away, since she didn't have a father and he did as happy as he could pretend to be. After that she would tell him about her days as a married woman and how Austria was nicer than she thought. How his music was beautiful, how she would dress up Italy and how now Austria thought that he was a girl and she had no intention of setting him straight. He tried to be happy for her, he had, but he could see her unintentionally falling for Austria and he couldn't handle it, as time went on their relationship seemed to fall apart. What was worse was when he had to talk to Austria during that time he could tell, he had no romantic feelings for Hungary at all, at least not then. _

_Life wasnt a fairy tale, they wouldnt end up happily ever after, like he wanted._

Prussia opened his eyes, and cursed at how bright it was, his head pounding. It was still kind of dark, so he closed his eyes, becoming absorbed thoughts about Hungary, too absorbed to notice the small Canadian nation asleep on his chest. That is, until the quiet nation snored softly. Prussia frowned and glanced down, seeing Canada snuggled up against him sleeping peacefully surprised him so much that he almost forgot the dream he'd had, almost. He chuckled and ruffled Canada's hair.

"Birdie, how is it that we barely know each other, but you already seem to know how to make me feel better?" He whispered.

* * *

**Ahhh, I wanted to cry for Gilbert and even more so cause I know the rest of the story! Ahhh you might find Hungary kind of a Bitch at the end of this story by the way...**


	4. Chapter 4:Run away, Run back

**Okay, peoples I know it's been forever. I apologize, please don't come to my house in large mobs(get the reference?) and especially with pitchforks and torches. I have been soo unbelievably busy, school started right after I posted my last chapter and I have a preperiod and almost all of my classes are honors, and I have weight training, and drama, and dudes I cant barely handle all of my homework, when am I supposed to find time for fanfiction? the weekends right? No, so the first weekend my parents went out of town and I had to stay with a friend of mine and I didnt want to be rude and then last weekend I went to a convention. Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking, but I was totally planning on getting time in to write, but the weekend didnt go as I planned and i was sooo exhausted I seriously dont know how I made it through this school week...and you know what you prolly dont care so here.**

* * *

_It had been about 10 years. Hungary and Austria were getting divorced. They had been fighting, horribly fighting. It was in truth Prussia's fault, as he'd been giving Austria grief for a few years, because of the marriage. Gilbert did everything he could to the uptight nation, from pestering and insulting to downright fist fighting with him. Prussia always won of course being the awesome nation he was. That had set Elizaveta at odds with Austria, because he always thought that she could put a stop to Gilbert. Elizaveta was pissed at Gilbert, but she couldn't deny that even if he and she weren't on the best of terms, he was still her best friend. Around eight years into their marriage, Roderich finally managed to convince her to do something to stop Gilbert. She'd found him lying in the field of flowers, his eyes vacant and thoughtful, with a hint of what seemed like sadness. She loved that peacefulness, that quite, still atmosphere he had around him. She didn't want to disturb him, but he heard her approaching and he glanced at her, a smile gracing his face for once, a real smile, a genuine smile. _

_"Ah, my dear, Elizaveta, what brings you hear today?" He asked her. Her eyes widened in complete shock, had he just called her my dear?_

_"Uh, oh um," She stumbled, not quite sure what to make of his sincerely good mood. "I…I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_"Hum?" He looked at the flower in his hand and began twirling it in his fingers. She bit her lip; she really didn't want to ruin his mood. He glanced up at her silence and cocked his head slightly to the side. He grinned and motioned with his finger for her to come closer. She took a hesitant step forward, but it was close enough, Prussia grabbed her. He pulled her onto his lap, she shouted in surprise, but Prussia held her to him, not letting her escape._

_"This is about Austria, isn't it?" Prussia asked. Elizaveta stopped her unsuccessful struggling and looked at him. What was with him today?_

_Prussia took her silence as a yes and pulled her closer. _

_"Elizaveta," He breathed in her ear. She shivered, goosebumps appearing on her arms. She couldn't see his face, but she knew a smile danced on his lips, he was enjoying this way too much. "I love you."_

_She couldn't move, frozen first with shock, then complete disbelief, finally fear crept into her veins. He turned her head and kissed her. She didn't even comprehend it at first unsure of what was happening, and when it clicked she gasped, Gilbert used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, trying to explore every inch of it, but before he could get the chance she ripped away from him. He watched her stumble away almost tripping over her own feet, mouth gaping like a fish. For a second his eyes showed the hurt at her reaction, but it was quickly hardened. He lay back on the ground staring at the clouds, resignation written over his features._

_"Run, Vety. I will no longer bother you and ol' Roddy." Gilberts words were smooth and carefully glossed over. He was holding back, oh God, what he was holding back. She ran, just like the first time. Damn it, Gilbert, you screw up everything, you're such an unawesome failure! He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't show emotion, he would hold it in. _

_He held good to his word, no longer bothering Austria and never showing the feelings he felt for her, ever, not even when he was alone. The next two years were the worst of his life, he had no best friend and slowly gave more and more land away to his rapidly growing little brother. Of course his world was turned upside down yet again, when around the 2 year mark there was a knock on his door. He opened and blinked a couple times, not sure if he saw who he thought he saw. Elizaveta._

_"We..." She said, taking a breath to calm herself. "We're getting a divorce." _

* * *

**This chapter was just to finish explaining the flashbacks with Elizaveta. Oh yeah, so I looked up Hungary's human name and it is spelled with a V not a B, and I was originally gonna leave it alone, but I like the idea of Gilbert calling her Vety. By the way guys this is NOT the reason why Gilberts so sad, that comes waaaaaaaaay later. Oh, and I know I said that I might make Hungary seem like a bitch, but that's not really true I just...I know what's coming and well I was soooooo mad! I just wanted to blame her, but in the end...well I'm gonna stop giving hints.**

**Reviews are appreciated! I will love you forever if you review!**


	5. Chapter 5: You said you loved her

Canada was so comfortable; he didn't want to get up. He just wanted to lay their forever, warm, happy, content, and relaxed. The sunlight on his face persisted to bring Canada into wakefulness and he turned his face over in hopes of getting out of the sunlight, only to realize what he was lying on was moving, it was _breathing_. His eyes shot open and he slowly looked up.

"G'dmornin', didja sleep well?" Prussia asked. Canada bolted upright and stared.

"Wha…wha…what're you doing?" Canada stuttered.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" Prussia asked eyebrow raised. He may have been hopelessly drunk last night, but he was not, and never had been a black out drunk. He knew Canada had been in the kitchen when he had finally passed out. How he'd ended up asleep on Prussia he had no idea, he couldn't even fathom an idea as to _why._

Canada had been so shocked when he woke up he'd totally forgotten about how Prussia had pulled him down and that he hadn't been able to get away. Ahhh when did I even fall asleep?! Canda turned hopelessly red and bit his lip.

"You…I was getting you a blanket…" Canada mumbled out. Prussia waited and waited. He sighed.

"And?"

"You…pulled me down…wouldn't let go…I was…stuck." Canada could feel his face burn. Prussia laughed

"Did I do that? Jeez, Canadia if you blush any deeper Antonio is gonna start calling you a tomato as well." He chuckle when Canada mumbled maple hockey under his breath and covered his face with his hands. "I wondered what I was dreaming about to do something like that…."

Canada froze.

'_I love you, Hungary. I do._'

Canada abruptly got up and walked to the kitchen. Prussia feeling the mood change got up and followed. He watched as Canada pulled out a bowl and began making pancakes from scratch. He could tell Canada had something on his mind that was fully occupying his thoughts. What did the world did I say?

Prussia laid his head on the cool counter top, it was pounding and he didn't want to impose on Canada even more than he already had, because despite what everyone thought of him, Prussia did have manners. He would just be unawesome if he didn't. What was he even worrying about he already was unawesome…

_"No! You are awesome! You're confident, you don't care what people think, you do whatever you want and say whatever you want, you're fearless and brave and __**caring**__…"_

Prussia smacked his head against the counter. He had no freaking idea what to make of that statement. "Verdammit…" he muttered.

Canada had glanced up at Prussia as he cussed. Thinking that his head was what made him swear, Canada poured a cup of coffee. Leaving it black he walked over to Prussia and pushed it toward him as well as a plate of pancakes totally drenched in maple syrup. Prussia glanced up and smiled gratefully. There was an awkward silence as Prussia sipped the coffee and tried to eat the drowned pancakes.

"Delicious! Is this like real maple?" Prussia exclaimed after he dared to actually take a bite. A small smile slipped onto Canada's face and just as quickly as it came it slipped away. Prussia stared at him, wondering what was going through the Canadians head. "What's the matter? Do like hate me now? Or did I do something to make you mad? Or do you find me unawesome now? Or am I annoying you? Apparently I tend to do that and like I never notice and I know it's totally unawesome-"

Canada spoke quickly, cutting him off. "You were talking about Hungary in your sleep."

Prussia's face visibly paled and he began to stutter, trying to defend his awesome pride. "I…umm..Well, you know me and Hungary used to be best friends and I was most likely thinking about the old days, you know-"

"You said you loved her."


	6. Chapter 6: Let's play hockey

_'Why do you care?!' _Canada's mind screamed at him. _'Why does it matter to you?!'_

He wished he'd never said anything about it. That he'd just kept quiet the entire time, he didn't need to know Prussia's business. Prussia was the first person to notice him _in_ weeks and he had gone and ruined it by asking something so personal, something that was obviously a touchy subject. _'Why, oh why-'_

"I did." Prussia said quietly, interrupting Canada's silent panic. "I do."

Prussia's eyes seemed far away. He wasn't really there, he was lying in that meadow, he was laughing with _her_, he was in that brief moment of time when they were truly together and truly happy. The happiness was brief, fleeting. His habits caught up with him and everything came crashing down.

The silence between the two was thick and choking. Canada couldn't breathe, but he couldn't break it. He watched, minutes passed, every second the clock ticked Prussia looked more and more tormented. It felt as though someone was physically squeezing the life out of them both. Finally he couldn't help it.

"What happened?" The silence shattered. Canada could breathe, but it felt all wrong. Prussia's eyes flickered up and Canada saw the pain, the fresh, raw, exposed pain, but then it was gone replaced by nothingness. Blankness, emotionless, emptiness. It was shoving the pain down, covering it like wearing long sleeved shirts to hide bruises.

"We broke up, about a week ago actually." Prussia said, placing a smile on his face as if it was no big deal, as if none of it actually affected him. "Just seemed to have a case of the usual regret and 'didn't realize what I would be missing' sorta thing going on yesterday. You know usual break up stuff."

Prussia shrugged and seemed to be over it already, but Canada knew what he saw. That suffering and those deep, crimson eyes that were begging for an end to it all.

"Come on." Canada got up and grabbed Prussia by the arm.

"Wha-" Prussia's eyes widened as Canada pulled him up. Damn, how the hell is he so strong? Prussia thought as Canada easily pulled him along.

"We are going to play some hockey." Canada said eyes dead set on it.

Prussia gulped.

**Okayyyyyyyyyy, im sorry! but i got no reviews and i wasnt motivated at alllll. But I'll make you a deal if I get at least 4 reviews, Ill update by Saturday ****_and_**** I'll make it 4x's as long as this one. Hey todays my Birthday let me make bossy deals. This is my birthday gift to you, be happy! Oh if you're wondering im 16 now.**


	7. Chapter 7:Snow

**Dudes, I apologize, I know I made the deal and everything, but Shi* just hit the fan last Saturday. I'm not exaggerating either, my little sister started a screaming match with my mom, then later my older sister punched my little sister in the face and the my mom and dad were fighting, which is normal, but it was worse than usual, and then my sister started fighting with my mom again and...it just wasnt possible to update. I was gonna try and get it up during the week, but we were performing my play in Drama and well anyway yeah...**

**glitterPinkKitty: D'awwww thank you! You dont know how nice it is to get reviews, cause its like is anyone even reading this? I mean like how do you know you have silent watchers, if they are silent? But thank you sooooo much for reviewing and being the first one too! I lub you so much right now.  
**

**Allinahpony: Thank you! It was if you wanted to know, which you prolly didnt cause you just wanna start reading this super freakin awesome tasting maple beer. lol I cracked up at that.  
**

**Person!: Thank you so much person! You give me lotsa feelz. lol  
**

**Hetalia-Fan: Well, hur jou arrrrrre! Thank you very much.  
**

* * *

BAM!

"Verdammt!"1 Prussia swore. Canada had slammed into him and succeeded in knocking Prussia on his very awesome ass. Canada scored and then gracefully skated back over to Prussia.

"Are you all right?" Canada asked extending a hand to him. Prussia glared, but accepted the hand. Canada pulled him up.

Prussia watched as Canada began skating away, dribbling the puck and scoring again. He couldn't understand him. Canada apparently knew who he was from seeing him at the meeting the few times that he went, but why hadn't he ever noticed Canada? Not to mention, but he was full of contradictions. One moment he was silent and shy, the next he was shouting at Prussia. Then when they were out in more public areas he could barely be heard and was walked all over, yet once they were on the ice it was like be became something completely different, dominating the rink and beating everyone else down. As well as the fact he was hell strong, but he not only looked weak, he acted as though he was too. He was constantly over-shadowed by his brother, yet he could easily be just as great, only he didn't let himself be. Why? Prussia thought furrowing his brow. It didn't make any sense what so ever to him.

"Ugh." Prussia groaned, rubbing his still throbbing head and shivered. They'd been skating for quite a while now, well Canada had been skating, Prussia had just been freezing his balls off. He was too intrigued with Canada to care at the moment. Why? Why was he doing all of this? Why were they even here, at the ice rink? They had barely just met and somehow they'd been acting like they often hung out, like it was normal to just take a hung-over person you barely know to an ice rink.

"Uhh…Prussia?" Canada shifted. It wasn't until Canada said something that he realized Canada had come over and that he had been staring at him.

"_Das tut mir leid."2_ Prussia said, brows furrowed. "_Ich versuche nur, um herauszufinden, warum ich noch hier... bei euch bin._"3

"Prussia, I don't know German." Canada said feeling a bit awkward.

"Nevermind." Prussia answered.

"Um… You wanna keep playing?" Canada asked. He hadn't missed the fact that Prussia was definitely a horrible ice skater and was most certainly the worst hockey player in history. But he'd also noticed that he seemed to have forgotten their talk this morning.

"Well Birdie, I think the ice has had enough of the awesomeness." Prussia said as if he was melting the ice with his extreme awesomeness.

"We could go get some hot chocolate, if you like…?" Canada asked hoping to keep Prussia's mind off the bad things. Prussia just grinned and watched as Canada skated toward the edge of the rink. The blonde was graceful and looked so at home here on the ice. He turned at Prussia's silence and stared at him as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"'_Tsk_' You're a hella good skater you know." Prussia said with annoyance.

"N-Not really…no" Canada said, face flushing. Prussia raised his eyebrow.

"You're skating backwards."

Canada's eyes widened, as if taken by surprise. He almost fell over, and would have had Prussia not grabbed his hand to steady him. Canada looked like a deer in the headlights, and Prussia couldn't help it he laughed. Canada wasn't even conscious of the fact he'd been skating backwards and his face at realizing he was… ah man it was too hilarious. That was just liked Matthew.

Matthew. Matthew made everything better. He made him feel better. He made him feel good, whole, and something completely new.

* * *

Prussia handed Matthew one of the two hot chocolates. They had gone to this small café a few blocks from the rink, called Rosie's Café. Of course, Prussia would've much rather had beer, but after last night he was fine with hot chocolate. They sat next the window, where they could clearly see they snow falling gently to the earth. Prussia frowned, how had winter snuck up on the awesome him?

Canada sipped the hot chocolate, and glanced up to see a curious look on Prussia's face, a thoughtful, confused, and somewhat dissatisfied look. For once though, Canada didn't try to distract the albino, but simply watched him, observing him, trying to figure him out.

What are you even doing? Canada asked himself. You know how this works right? You help him a little bit and he'll forget about you the moment he walks away, that's how it's always been!

Shut up! Canada screamed at himself. Enjoy that you're being noticed now and that you could help him a little. Don't wallow, don't wallow, don't wallow-

"Umm…Canada?" Prussia asked.

He looked up, offering Prussia a small smile, 'don't let him see' running through his head 'doesn't need to know how truly pitiable you are'.

"What do you think of the snow?"

"What?" Canada asked confused.

"What do you think of the snow?" Prussia asked him again. His face had an impassive expression, but there was something with his voice that had Canada worried again.

'Good, distract yourself with his problems.' His stupid little voice in the back of his mind hissed. Ignoring it, Canada turned to watch the snow fall. It seemed to float down, twirling and dancing in the wind with promises of snowmen and snowball fights. Canada loved the snow.

"It's pretty and wondrous and amazing and remarkable and so much more. Tomorrow children will play and families will start decorating for Christmas. People will sing carols and talk about what they want for Christmas. The holiday cheer will fill the air and…" Canada trailed off, so many different feelings filling him up.

"Good, that's good." Prussia whispered. They were silent.

_She walked out of the government building and stared up at the sky. Prussia watched her put her hand out and catch a snowflake._

"_Hey." He said watching her cautiously. _

"_It's snowing." She said, her gaze never leaving the sky. He looked up and then back at her._

"_Yeah, it is." He said unsure what to make of her statement._

"_I __**hate **__the snow." _

_He was silent. He had known she hated the snow, but they'd never really said anything about it before._

"_It is icy and ruthless and freezing and cruel and horrible. All it does is bring hunger, sickness, and death." She spoke with so much coldness in her voice, her face completely unreadable. "Damn this snow, damn this snow, damn…" She sniffed _

"_Damn…" Her voice broke and he pulled her into his arms as she began to openly sob. "Damn it all!"_

"_Shh…" He whispered. "I'm here. It's ok. I love you."_

"_I wish you didn't. I wish he did."_

_She blamed him for the divorce process she just went through. He could hear it in her voice. _

"_I'm like the snow, huh?"_

It had hurt, but at that moment Austria-Hungary was being divided. After 10 years of being one, it was bound to be painful. That's why Prussia had written off that day as nothing more than an emotional break down and forgotten it entirely until now.

Canada knew that snow was beautiful and breathtaking, but that it was also cold. Not many people liked the cold, which was why Canada often found himself alone. What Canada liked the most about his country, many people hated. Even his own brother voiced his opinion about how much he hated the cold. Canada couldn't bring himself to like the snow any less for that though.

They were interrupted from their melancholy by Gilbert's obnoxious ring tone. Which just happened to repeat "I'm awesome." Over and over again. Gilbert jumped and pulled the phone from his pocket, not even glancing at the caller ID before answering.

"Luddy!"

"Mein Gott, Gilbert where have you been?" Germany shouted loud enough for Canada to hear.

"~Kesesesese~ I've been out with Mattie!"

Canada's head shot up. Had Prussia just referred to him as Mattie? Alfred was the only one who _ever_ did that.

"Who's Mattie?" Germany asked not remembering why that name rang a bell.

"Canada that's who!" Gilbert answered, his voice a bit cross.

"Oh…Anyway, Gilbert, you know I don't like it when you disappear for days at a time without letting me know where you are! I thought you were going to be with France and Spain, but when I called them and they told me you left last night and I had no idea where you were. So-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chillax, West, if one didn't know better they'd think you were the older brother, geez. No worries, I'll head back now." Prussia said hanging up.

On the other line Germany cursed, he was quite fed up with people hanging up on him.

"Sorry, Birdie. I best be getting back before West busts a tit or something." Gilbert said.

"It's alright, I'll be see you Prussia." Canada said. He watched as Prussia walked out and he sighed. He would probably never see Prussia again.

* * *

**_Translations:  
_**

**_1-Damn it_**

**_2-I'm sorry_**

**_3-I'm just trying to figure out why I am still here...with you._**

**Soooo yeah, dont hate me. uhhh...review please? pretty please with a cherry on top?  
**


	8. Chapter 8: KOLKOLKOL

**Happy new years! Yay guys we all offically survived 2012! Ok guys life just got kinda hectic, i got a job, and schools a biotch dudes...especially cause im in honors classes and drama. anyway i decided to update for New Years! **

* * *

"Buder, please!"

Ludwig sighed and looked down at his albino brother who was clinging to his leg. "No, do you remember what happened last time I took you to a meeting?"

"Uhhh…was that the food fight? No, umm…oh it was the time Francis, Antonio, and I ganged up on England? No it wasn't that time either…was it the time I threatened to invade Austria's vital regions again? Oh wait…it was-"

"It was the prank war, bruder." Ludwig said rubbing his temples.

"~Keseseseseseses~" Gilbert cracked up, just thinking about that time. He'd put pitch in a bucket over the door for Francis, put an exploding basket of tomatoes at Antonio's place at the table, put glue on England's chair, loosened the screws on America's chair, set a bear trap for Russia, oh and those were just the ones he's set up. He switched Austria's spectacles, cut off China's pony tail, dumped salt on Italy's pasty, gave Romano a drugged tomato, skirted Poland(cause he wasn't wearing pants…you know…), drew all over Greece's face, stole Belgium's shoe, switched Switzerland's gun for one that shot out a flag that said 'Bang', put a kick me sign on Estonia's back and Latvia actually kicked him, got Lithuania to sign a note that proclaimed his love to Poland, somehow he managed to get Japan shirtless, and he did much more till he felt up Belarus. After that he fled 'cause he didn't want to be killed by Belarus or Russia.

A smack on the head from Ludwig snapped him out of his thoughts. "So you are not going."

"Wait, wait! Bruder please! I'll be good I promise!" Gilbert shouted, holding on to Ludwig's leg even tighter than before.

"You said that last time Gilbert." Ludwig grumbled looking down at his brother who was supposed to be the _older brother_ and shifted trying to remove him from his leg. "Why, may I ask, do you even want to go Gilbert?"

"What's this? Does the awesome me _need_ a reason?" Gilbert looked at Ludwig haughtily. Ludwig glared at him. "Okay~ well…there might be a reason…"

Ludwig still glared at him. "Okay! Fine, geez, I wanna go to see Mattie! There are you happy?" Gilbert would have crossed him arms if he wasn't holding tight to Ludwig's leg. Ludwig sighed, he knew he was going to regret this.

"Ja, fine you can go." Ludwig said.

"Yay! Danke, West!" Gilbert jumped up and hugged Ludwig.

"Now," Ludwig coughed. "Would you please put some pants on?"

Gilbert glanced down at his white boxers that had little yellow chicks on them and laughed his breathy laugh again. As he went to get pants on, Ludwig quietly wondered who Mattie was.

"The awesome Prussia has arrived!" Gilbert yelled as he burst through the meeting doors. As soon as everyone saw him groans resonated throughout the room and Ludwig who was behind Prussia face-palmed. As Prussia glanced around, looking for Matthew, he was relieved to see that neither Russia, nor his sisters were there yet.

"Bonjour, Prussia! It's been a long time since you've participated in a meeting, non?" Francis said sauntering over.

"Mi amigo! Ludwig let you come after last time?" Antonio said running over.

"~Keseseseseseses~ Ludwig couldn't stop the awesome me from coming!" Gilbert explained, but his eye's kept straying looking for that certain somebody. His eyes lit up when he spotted him and then narrowed as he watched Russia sit right on top of him. When did he even arrive?

"Gilbert…" Gilbert started and then glared at Antonio who'd been poking him and saying his name for the last 5 minutes. Antonio put his hands up in mock surrender and backed up a few paces.

"Lo siento, mi amigo. I meant no harm." Antonio said wondering what was up with his friend.

"Das tut mir leid. I'm not mad at you, it just seems like I have a beef with a certain Russian." Gilbert said eye narrowed.

* * *

Matthew sighed. He didn't know what possessed him to come to the World Meeting after avoiding it so long, but there was a thought, a little whispering voice in the back of his mind, _Gilbert could be there._ The likely hood was slim though, because Prussia was…well he wasn't exactly a country anymore, so he was no longer invited to the meetings. Especially after everything that had happened when Ludwig let him come on those few occasions.

Now Matthew was stuck at another boring meeting, where no one remembered him and nobody cared to. To make matters worse, Russia decided that the seat Matthew was already sitting in was a good place to reside for the meeting.

"R…Rus…Russia…could…could you please get off?" Matthew said, or more like whimpered. Of course, it went unheard and Russia remained on his lap. At that point Matthew just gave up. He was done with this. Gilbert had made no attempts to contact him since that night two weeks ago. No one else remembered or cared about him. His life sucked. _Ha, life? What life, Matthew? You've always just been there, on the sidelines…You'll never be more than the forgotten, useless existence. What's left for you Matthew?_

After this…after this he was going to end it. But wait, he couldn't even do that, he was a _nation_ for Pete's sake. Couldn't die, but…but he could find ways to numb the pain. His existence wasn't notable so no one would notice anyway.

**_No one would notice anyway._**

"Get off."

Matthew's eye's snapped opened. Was…was that…no, it couldn't be...could it?

"Privet, Prussia. May I inquire what you are asking me to do?"

Russia, that was Russia. What the heck was Gilbert thinking? You don't just go up to Russia and say 'Get off.' Was he crazy? Did he want to be killed?

"I said get the fuck off!"

The entire room was silent. The meeting hadn't even started and already things were getting out of hand. Canada felt the malice start to roll of Russia. The intent to kill was so strong it was beginning to suffocate him.

"Comrade, I do not understand. Get off what?"

Matthew flinched. He'd always thought that deep down Russia knew he was sitting on him, but the fact that he'd just blatantly stated that he had no idea what Prussia was talking about, meant he really truly hadn't noticed Matthew. It hurt. It really did. God, would the torture never end?

Suddenly, Russia was very roughly shoved off him.

"Don't fuckin' play dumb, stupid bastard. Matthew?"

Matthew couldn't register what had just happened. All he could do was stare blankly ahead of him. Then, two red orbs pervaded his vision. A hand touched his cheek and then Matthew realized there was Gilbert. He was in front of him, he was noticing him, he was concerned for him. _He's paying attention to you._

"Gilbert?" Matthew still wasn't quite sure what had happened, but the fact Gilbert had not only remember him but had helped him was shorting out his thought process.

"You alright Birdie?"

"I…I'm fine, Gilbert. Really…" When had they gone from country names to personal names? He looked at Gilbert and watched as Gil inspected him for some sign of damage.

"Good. I-" Gilbert started but was cut off. Cut off by a very creepy, horribly insane laugh…if you could even call it a laugh.

"~KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~"

* * *

**I dont even know guys...**

**I know it might be a bit confusing, but im just gonna say Gil's messed up past makes more sense once you put it all together...well once i write it all together...its together in my head...**

**ok enough rambling, i just want to ask, Is Canada very OC? in your opinions? I was rereading it and i was like woah...i didnt not mean for him to come across quite like that...**

**anyway, Happy New Year! **


	9. Chapter 9:America the hero?

"Ah, shit. Man, really?" Gilbert groaned. I stared at him. He was possibly facing his death by Russia's pipe and he just acted as though it was more a nuisance than anything.

Gilbert turned and barely had enough time to duck when Russia's pipe swung at his head.

"I will make you pay for that, da?" Russia said his small smile never leaving his face.

"No." Gilbert said.

It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. Nobody moved and the tension grew thicker and thicker, until-

**BANG!**

Gilbert was distracted by the sound of the meeting room door opening leaving himself open and Russia swung hitting him in the head, knocking him to the side and to the floor. He lay there still and unmoving.

"Gilbert!" Matthew started toward him, but a water faucet stopped him in his tracks.

"You will let me finish beating him."

Matthew looked up and met Russia's violet eyes, one's that almost mirrored his own. Something was up though; Russia looked more grim than creepy and psychopathic. Almost like…he _didn't _want to finish the job and maybe…maybe like he hadn't wanted to hit Gilbert. Matthew wondered, would he…would he actually hurt me? He took a step toward Gilbert; his eye's never leaving Russia's. He watched Russia's face tightened and then smoothed over, his freaky/scary purple aura starting to roll off him again. He raised his pipe. _Maple hockey…_He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. **_CRACK!_**

He heard the impact…but he didn't feel it. He opened his eyes. Prussia was still on the floor, so who…

"I arrive late and what do I walk into? You trying to beat Mattie? Fuckin' commie bastard." No way. That wasn't, that couldn't be…Alfred? I turned; low and behold there was Alfred, blood trickling from his forehead where he'd been hit.

"You all right Matt?" Alfred said, turning slightly to look at me. I glanced at Russia, who'd somehow ended up on the floor with his pipe bent in a weird angle. Wait…what? Alfred was hit, but still standing and the pipe bent. He couldn't have…no, the pipe couldn't have bent when it hit Alfred. Could it have?

I met Alfred's eyes. Suddenly remembering he asked a question. I nodded.

"Good." He said and turned back to Russia. Russia pushed himself up, so he was leaning on his hands and Alfred crouched down to his eye level. Blood dripped off his face, landing on Russia's jacket and a look of horror crossed Russia's face. Alfred stared at him for a few seconds and then leaned over to whisper in his ear. Now, I was the only one close enough to see Russia's face, but what I saw was so weird that I have no idea if I imagined it or not. Russia had a look of utter guilt and remorse on his face. He also looked completely devastated. Alfred pulled away and stood up.

"Let's take this elsewhere, communist asshole." He said, grabbing the front of Russia's long coat and pulling him roughly to his feet. Everyone stared as Alfred marched out of the room dragging Russia behind. It was silent for a long while.

"Da faq just happened?" Everyone looked over at Poland who'd asked the question and the room erupted into chaos. Spain and France ran over to Gilbert. Italy was crying and shouting things in Italian while hugging Germany. The Baltics seemed shell-shocked and Poland was trying desperately to get Toris to say anything. Everyone was shouting and yelling at one another, trying to figure out what had happened. No one, though, said a word to Canada, who stood where Alfred had left him too shocked to move.

"Will everyone shut up!" Germany shouted. The room went silent. Germany rubbed his face. "The meeting for today is canceled, because I highly doubt we will be able to focus after that. I'll be taking my brother home now."

He walked over, picked up his brother, who had a purple bruise forming on his face, and left. The others followed slowly and in groups. One by one they filed out, until the only one left was Canada.

Canada was forgotten. No one had bothered to check and see if he was okay. No one even glanced at him after everything.

_Well, you didn't exactly check if Gilbert was okay either._

Canada flinched. Oh, god Gilbert. You didn't even check to see if he was alright. He got hit on the head with a pipe for you and you just stood there. Pathetic and helpless.

Canada covered his face with his hands.

_Pathetic._

_Useless._

_Worthless._

_Despicable. _

Canada moved to the table and sat down, quietly crying into his hands completely and utterly wallowing in self-pity.

"Fredka, are you sure you ok?" an all too familiar Russian voice asked.

"I'm fine, jeez, you act like someone tried to kill me." A second voice answered. Canada looked up. That was Alfred.

"I did hit you on the head with my pipe."

Canada watched as the meeting doors opened and Alfred walked in with Russia in tow.

"Vanya, stop the guilt trip. It was necessary to keep up appearances and I already told you, _I'm fine._" Alfred stopped and stared at Russia till he nodded his head in agreement. "Alrighty, let's get your pipe and get out of here."

They walked over to where the now bent pipe lay on the floor. Canada was silent, they hadn't noticed him and he was really confused as to what was going on.

"Ha, look I freakin' bent it! Isn't it supposed to be a super strong unbreakable lead pipe?" Alfred asked as he leaned over to retrieve the piece of metal. Russia stared at the pipe, perturbed at its new form. "Ivan?"

Alfred glanced up at the unresponsive Russian and straightened up about to assure that he was fine once again, but the very action caused a wave of dizziness to crash over him. He swayed and would have fallen had Ivan not reached out and caught him.

"You are not fine. You will stop lying now, da?" Ivan's voice was firm, but laced with concern.

"Alright, but I will be fine, Vanya. Want to know why?" Alfred said, his fingers making their way to Ivan's ever present scarf. Not waiting for an answer, Alfred tugged the scarf pulling Ivan's face closer. "Because I have you."

Canada watched the whole thing occur before his very eyes and he continued to watch until his brother kissed Russia. Russia, who only moments ago held a pipe to his face, attempted to hit him with it, and had actually hit Gilbert with it. Canada jumped up from the table, effectively separating Alfred and Russia, and ran out of the room barely hearing his brother call out his name.

He didn't look back.

* * *

**So i was planning to update sooner, but life kinda came by and hit me over the head with a hammer and guys come on we go through this every time, imma just say...I really suck at updating frequently and i apologize. to make up for that im going to try and make the chapters as long as i can.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF FEEDBACK GUYS**__._


	10. Chapter 10: Burn it to the ground

**This chapter was orignally gonna be about Prussia, but it ended so quickly i just went on to Canada. I think this chapter is really bad, but well...yeah here you go.**

**Also, just to let you know when Canada says '**he**' like that he's talking about himself, when he says** '_he_'******like that he's talking about Alfred.**

* * *

Prussia awoke screaming. Such a horrible, ghastly sound laced with unimaginable pain. Germany was in the room within seconds, trying to calm his brother. "Nein, nein, nein, nein. Nein! Bastard won't lock me up again. I have to get back to mein bruder. Bruder! Bruder!"

"Gilbert, I'm right here. Gilbert, it's okay. It's all over. You're here with me." Germany tried frantically to get Gilberts attention and pull him back into reality.

"It's over?" Gilbert's voice cracked and he stared blankly ahead.

"It's over, you're free."

"Dissolved."

Germany was silent. Gilbert never talked about that, he had nightmares about being locked up with Russia and he freaked out about it, but he _**never**_ mentioned the dissolution of Prussia.

"Dissolved."

"Yes, Gilbert. Prussia has been dissolved." Germany said, slow and carefully.

Prussia was silent for a long time.

Germany left the room.

Gilbert screamed

Ludwig held his face in his hands and cried.

Canada stared blankly ahead. His pancakes had long since gone cold and the sky dark. How long he'd been sitting there he didn't know. He didn't want to think about anything. His cell phone was ringing again. It'd been awhile since the last time it did. Eventually it stopped and Matthew didn't have to glance down at it to see it was another missed call from Alfred.

_He doesn't really care._ The thoughts were seeping through his wall of blankness. _He never really did._

_No, no, no, no. Stop it. Don't think about it, don't think about it.-Why not? You know it's true. Your brother's probably fucking the commie right now. His phone calls are his way of trying to get back into your good graces. That's all he cares about, I mean, all that matters is he have good relations with you right? You know-_

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by a knocking on the door. Canada stood up, cautiously approached the door, and peeked through the peep hole. When he saw no one, his curiosity peeked and he slowly opened the door. Wait was that…?

"England, what are you doing here? And…what are you wearing?" It was indeed England, dressed in his red coat uniform his army wore in the late 1700's and the early 1800's. England stared at _him_ as though Canada was one out of place.

"You asked me to come remember?" England said. "You asked me to personally assist you in the burning."

"What?" Canada was thoroughly confused. What was this?

"Come on Marvin, I thought you were the smart one. Now, you look ready, let's go." England shifted and walked away. My name is Matthew, Canada thought then glanced down to see that he was wearing his red uniform as well. What?

When he looked up his blood ran cold, in front of him was that building. The capitol…he burnt to the ground. England looked over his shoulder at him.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready." His voice never wavered. Wait, what was he saying? He took aim. What was he doing? He threw it, chucked whatever was in his hand straight at the capitol. What was that? Oh no. He watched it sail through the air and go right through the window. He torched it. His brother was inside. There was no hesitation. Alfred was inside. He wanted it all to burn.

"Canada! Canada!" He could hear him, crying out. He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care, _he_ didn't care, _he_ didn't care. He couldn't remember who he was talking about himself, or Alfred. "Matt, Mattie!"

He didn't care it was burning. Alfred didn't care. He didn't care, _he_ didn't care. Everything was burning. It didn't really matter anymore did it?

"Matthew! Matthew! Wake up!"

Canada was roughly jerked wake. The first thing he registered was Alfred's face and the second thing was that his house was on fire.

"Thank, God. Mattie we have to get out of here." Alfred had to shout to be heard over the roar of the flames. Matthew stared at him. Why did _he_ even care? Did he even care? Nobody cared. Canada was pretty content at sitting there and letting the fire take him. I mean no one really truly cares. No one remembers him unless it's important.

"Mattie!" Oh Alfred was yelling at him again. Then suddenly he was weightless and moving. His eye's widened and he looked at Alfred trying to figure a way out of the house. He barreled through one doorway which seemed to lead to a fiery inferno. There was a sudden creaking and Alfred moved them away just in time for the ceiling to come crashing down. Alfred yelped, but kept moving down the hallway.

They were almost to the front door when Alfred stopped. Canada looked over to see the doorway incased in flames. Alfred was coughing, obviously inhaling too much smoke. He turned trying to thinking of an alternative exit.

"Al."

"I'm not leaving you, Matthew."

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why? You don't care, then why?"

Alfred glanced down at him and didn't answer. He set Matthew down, then turned to the wall next to him. He raised his fist and slammed it into the wall, effectively putting a rather big hole in the wall, not enough to squeeze through though, unfortunately. So he continued to hit it, until it was big enough to fit through. It lead outside and gave Alfred a grateful gulp of air, but the fresh oxygen caused the flames to rise higher and they didn't have much time life until the entire house was swallowed up by the blaze. Alfred wasted no time in picking up Matthew and shoving him outside, but just as he was about to follow, Matthew shouted "Kuma! Kuma's still inside!"

"Mattie, you stay here. I'll get Kumajirou!" Alfred shouted and Matthew watched him disappear into the fiery death trap.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF FEEDBACK GUYS**__._


	11. Chapter 11: April 1st is

Canada sighed. It was going to be a long day. Why you could ask? Well, because

_**"APRIL FOOOOLSS!" PRUSSIA SHOUTED, INTURREPTING CANADA'S INNER MONOLOGUE. **_


End file.
